Just A Small Town Girl
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Amu and the others go on a summer trip to Tokyo! While on their trip, Yaya and the others drag Amu, who wasn't even interested, to see the Sexy Rebels. The others fall in love at first sight, but Amu tries to resist the leader's good looks. However, will Tadase be able to handle the pressure, due to the fact that he had suddenly kissed Amu and the picture's been leaked out?
1. Prologue

**Me-Hello and welcome to my new story, Just A Small Town Girl!**

**Amu-Oh. Well, hello.**

**Utau-What are you up to this time?**

**Me-I almost forgot that I was supposed to put this up before Broken!**

**Utau-Oh. Okay.**

**Ikuto-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Shugo Chara or any of the song artists mentioned (besides Sexy Rebels).**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

The bell rang, signaling that school was out for the summer.

"Amu-chi!" a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes raced over to a girl with pink hair and hazel eyes.

She had on the school uniform, which was a white button-up shirt with a pink tie and a black blazer over it, a pink plaid miniskirt, white knee-length socks and black shoes.

The girl turned to face Yaya and smiled.

She had on the same thing except that she had on pink leg warmers instead of socks and she usually wore x-shaped clips and hair ties.

"Hey, Yaya." she greeted.

They both walked out of the school building to see Rima, Utau, and Jayla waiting for them.

Rima had curly blonde hair with hazel eyes. She had on the same uniform that Amu and Yaya had on

Utau had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She had on her school uniform, which was a black button-up shirt with a red tie and a white blazer over it. She also had on a red skirt with black boots that reached up to two inches below her knee and she had on red socks underneath.

Jayla had curly black waist-length hair in a high ponytail with honey-colored eyes and she was wearing the same uniform as Utau except that she had on a black rainbow jewel-studded belt on her skirt.

"Hey, you guys!" Amu greeted.

They approached the three girls and they began to walk home.

"So! What are we doing tonight?" Utau asked.

Amu simply shrugged.

"Just the sleepover at Yaya's, I suppose..." Amu trailed off.

"But, tomorrow, we're going to Tokyo." Utau pointed out.

Amu jolted as Jayla slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god, Amu! Don't tell me you forgot about the summer trip?!" Jayla nearly exclaimed.

Amu laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"Come on, Amu! We've been talking about this trip for days now and you've forgotten about it?!" Yaya nearly exclaimed.

"But...we talked about it two months ago..." Amu trailed off as they arrived at Amu's house.

"No buts!" Amu unlocked the door and they walked in. "We're talking about it once we finish with our summer homework!" Utau said as Amu closed the door behind them.

"Aw man~! We have to do all 31 pages of this packet?" Yaya pouted as she rested her packet on the table.

"Sadly, yes." Amu said as they all sat down at the table.

"Say, where are your parents?" Utau asked as she pulled out her 20 page packet.

"Oh, them? Mom took Ami to her playdate an as for Dad, he's at the grocery store." Amu explained.

"Okay...I guess we'll work in silence..." Jayla trailed off.

Amu nodded.

"Yeah...I guess so..."

* * *

"WAI~! Look at the poster Mom just got me~!" Yaya squealed as she bounded into the room with a rolled-up poster in her hand.

Yaya had on a baby pink tank top with hot pink pajama pants.

"Let me guess: it's the Jonas Brothers." Rima said nonchalantly.

Rima had on a purple nightgown that reached her knees and it had light purple polka dots on it.

"No." Yaya said.

"I know! It's One Direction!" Jayla said.

Jayla had on a teal blue tank top with white and blue polka dot pajama shorts.

"Eugh, no! I hate them!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Um...Justin Timberlake...?" Amu guessed uncertainly.

Amu had on a light pink nightgown that came down five inches past the knee with hot pink lace trimming.

"Nope~!" Yaya said.

"Taylor Lautner." Utau pointed out.

Utau had on a lilac purple shirt that said, School's Out, in white letters and purple and white striped pajama pants.

"Wrong again!" Yaya exclaimed as she sat down on her hot pink bean bag and she unrolled it to show a guy with dark black hair and blue eyes behind glasses. He was playing the keyboard.

"Um...who's that?" Jayla asked.

"That's Kairi Sanjo from the band Sexy Rebels! They're five guys that grew up right in our town and they became a band." Yaya explained.

"Five guys?" Utau questioned.

"So...for you, they're a better version of One Direction?" Amu guessed.

Yaya nodded.

"Yeah! All of the guys are very hot!" Yaya exclaimed.

Amu sweat dropped.

"Of course..." she trailed off.

"They probably became famous recently, which is why we probably haven't heard of them before." Jayla pointed out.

"Even though I'm in the music industry, I haven't heard of them as yet." Utau noted.

"So...basically, they're a bunch of hot guys from Japan and they're basically way more popular than One Direction and possibly the new One Direction?" Amu explained.

Yaya nodded.

"Yeah, basically!" Yaya said.

As the girls continued to converse about the new boy band, Amu looked down at her hot pink nails that Jayla just painted for her.

_"I wonder what's it's going to be like out in Tokyo...?" _she asked herself.

* * *

**Me-And there you have it! Man, this chapter sucked. And it's only the first chapter! XC**

**Tadase-No, it didn't! It was fabulous.**

**Me-Really?**

**Tadase-Really. But, not as fabulous as you. ;)**

**Me-*thinks to self* WAI~! Why can't Vova step up and do that?!**

**Tadase-?**

**Ikuto-Ugh...Tadase, you're so dense... :/**

**Tadase-HEY! I'm not dense! XC**

**Amu-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie along with a virtual Sexy Rebels poster! :)**


	2. Concert In The UK

**Me-Hello and we're back with Just A Small Town Girl!**

**Amu-Already?**

**Me-Yeah.**

**Ikuto-What's up now?**

**Me-The Sexy Rebel's concert in the UK!**

**Amu-Oh my...**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Yaya-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Shugo Chara or Play Hard by David Guetta (I think it's clean)!**

**Me-And read on! I will reply to the reviews at the end.**

Song Text-

_Sexy Rebels-Tadase_

_**Sexy Rebels-Kukai**_

_**Sexy Rebels-Ikuto**_

_Sexy Rebels-Kairi_

**Sexy Rebels-Nagihiko**

Sexy Rebels-Everyone

**Sexy Rebels-Everyone except Tadase**

_**S**__e__**x**__y __**R**__e__**b**__e__**l**__s__**-**__Tadase and Kukai_

**Normal POV**

The crowd cheered as Tadase stepped up to the microphone and he began to speak.

Tadase had on a blue Hollister shirt with a black motorcycle jacket over it, baggy denim jeans and white high tops.

"Hey, you guys! How you doing tonight?" he asked.

All of the girls screamed.

Tadase chuckled.

"Alright, you guys. We are going to sing our last song, Play Hard." he said as the music began to play.

* * *

_Come on baby_

_And drop this_

_Scrub that floor_

_And just mop it_

_Show these gangsters_

_How you pop lock it_

_Don't care what you got_

_In your pocket_

_**I get the way**_

_**That you rockin'**_

_**Flip that thang thang**_

_**Don't stop it**_

_**When I just bang bang**_

_**And pop it**_

_**While the crowd**_

_**Just watch you**_

(Work it out)

_Got a gang of cash_

_And it's all thrown out_

_On the bar_

(Now work it out)

_**And it's going fast**_

_**Cuz I feel like**_

_**A superstar**_

(Now work it out)

**Now you may not have it**

**I might just broke**

**The law**

(Now work it out)

_It's your time_

_To grab it_

_Now make this whole thing_

_Yours_

**(Now work it out)**

_Hey!_

_Said a hustler's work_

_Is never through_

_We makin' it_

_Cuz we makin' moves_

_The only thing_

_We know how to do_

_Said it's the only thing_

_We know how to do_

Work hard

Play hard

Work hard

Play hard

We work hard

Play hard

_**Keep partying like it's**_

_**Your job**_

Work hard

Play hard

Work hard

Play hard

We work hard

Play hard

_Keep partying like it's_

_Your job_

_... ..._

_**S**__o__**m**__e__** p**__r__**e**__s__**s**__u__**r**__e __**t**__h__**a**__t_

_**W**__e __**c**__a__**n **__p__**l**__u__**s**__h_

_**L**__a__**d**__i__**e**__s __**c**__a__**n**__'__**t **_

_G__**e**__t__** e**__n__**o**__u__**g**__h_

_**G**__o__**t**__ m__**y**__ f__**i**__t__**n**__e__**s**__s_

_**A**__l__**l**__ l__**o**__o__**k**__i__**n**__g__** b**__u__**f**__f_

_**A**__n__**d **__a__**l**__l __**m**__y__** p**__e__**o**__p__**l**__e_

_**W**__i__**t**__h__** m**__y__** t**__r__**u**__s__**t**_

_**Holding down**_

_**For my city**_

_**If they askin' you**_

_**I'm not guilty**_

_The only thing_

_I'm guilty of_

_Is making you_

_Rock with me_

(Work it out)

_Got a gang of cash_

_And it's all thrown out_

_On the bar_

(Now work it out)

**And it's going fast**

**Cuz I feel like**

**A superstar**

(Now work it out)

_**Now you may not have it**_

_**I might just broke**_

_**The law**_

(Now work it out)

_**It's your time**_

_**To grab it**_

_**Now make this whole thing**_

_**Yours**_

_Hey!_

_Said a hustler's work_

_Is never through_

_We makin' it_

_Cuz we makin' moves_

_The only thing_

_We know how to do_

_Said it's the only thing_

_We know how to do_

Work hard

Play hard

Work hard

Play hard

We work hard

Play hard

_**Keep partying like it's**_

_**Your job**_

Work hard

Play hard

Work hard

Play hard

We work hard

Play hard

_Keep partying like it's_

_Your job_

_... ..._

_Hey!_

_Said a hustler's work_

_Is never through_

_We makin' it_

_Cuz we makin' moves_

_The only thing_

_We know how to do_

_Said it's the only thing_

_We know how to do_

Work hard

Play hard

Work hard

Play hard

We work hard

Play hard

_**Keep partying like it's**_

_**Your job**_

Work hard

Play hard

Work hard

Play hard

We work hard

Play hard

_Keep partying like it's_

_Your job_

_... ..._

_Work hard_

_**Play hard**_

_**Work hard**_

_Play hard_

**We work hard**

_**Play hard**_

Keep partying like it's

Your job

* * *

Everyone applauded as the five guys bowed.

Tadase shot one last smile in their direction as everyone began to go nuts.

"Thanks for coming and we would like to see you in Tokyo. Have a great night!" Tadase hollered as they exited off of the stage.

* * *

"Whoa, man! That was epic!" Kukai exclaimed as they all got into their tour bus.

Tadase sighed.

"I'm actually pretty tired..." he trailed off.

Ikuto nodded in agreement as he sipped on his cola.

"I agree." he stated nonchalantly.

"Since when did you start agreeing with Tadase?" Kairi questioned.

"I don't. I'm just in a good mood today." Ikuto noted.

"And why is that?" Nagihiko asked.

"We get to go back to Japan! Where we grew up! I missed that place..." Ikuto trailed off.

Kukai began to think about that and so did the others.

"Come to think of it, you're right." Kukai stated.

Tadase simply shrugged.

"I don't really care." he stated simply before getting up from his seat next to Kukai on the couch and he walked off to his room.

He slammed the door shut and groaned tiredly as he jumped onto his bed.

He then picked up a locket that he had carried around with him and he began swinging it back and forth like a pendulum.

When he was six, he found a locket on the ground and when he opened it up, it had a picture of the girl's baby sister.

He sighed as he put it on the nightstand and he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll find you..." he muttered before turning off the lamp light and proceeding to try and get some rest.

* * *

**Me-And that's it! Sadly, there wasn't that much dialogue besides the song. :/ I feel like an epic failure.**

**Amu-Don't say that!**

**Tadase-You're not a failure.**

**Me-Thanks, but still.**

**Ikuto-...**

**Nagihiko-*shrugs***

**Kukai-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie along with a Sexy Rebels shirt that Ikuto signed! :)**

**Me-And here are the replies to the reviews!**

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Quill-**That's what I thought, too! But then the Shugo Chara Wikipedia was all like, "It's black." and all that stuff. So, yeah. You get a virtual pie and a Sexy Rebels poster! :)

**Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto-**Thanks! Virtual pie and Sexy Rebels poster! :)

**Asahina Natsuki****-**Thanks! Virtual pie and Sexy Rebels poster! :)

**AquaBluey-**XD Virtual pie and Sexy Rebels poster! :)

**Love-**De rien! :) Virtual pie and Sexy Rebels poster! :)


End file.
